unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
A zombie is a hostile NPC found in almost all known locations in all of the Unturned maps. Zombies are drawn to motion and sound, much like the Felidae family. This can be observed when players or thrown objects (Grenades, Flares or Smokes) are in their range of vision, or after shooting, without any zombies actually seeing you. Zombies will only attack placeables and vehicles if they cannot find a way around it. An exception is when it is a Full Moon. Types of Zombies Zombies have different types of clothing, sizes and movement styles. By size * Zombies, the standard zombies, with different movement styles as seen below * Mega Zombies, a rarer, bigger variant of the Zombie with darker skin and really high health and damage. By clothing grades *Civil Servant Zombies, a type of zombie that spawn near civil service buildings. *Military Zombies, a type of zombie found in military locations. *Civilian Zombies, a type of zombie found in civilian locations. *Military Mega Zombies, a type of mega zombie that spawns in military locations. *Hazmat Mega Zombies, a type of mega zombie that spawns in Scorpion-7 and in Off-Limits in Yukon. Normal Zombies by movement style * '''Normal: '''Normal zombies simply walk towards the player. Their resistances vary on the zombie's clothing. Normal zombies on official maps do 15 point of damage and have one hundred points of health. * '''Sprinter: '''Sprinters stand on all fours, when attracted they charge at the player. A player must run to avoid being attacked by a sprinter. Sprinters do reduced damage and have reduced health, with one power hit or even a normal hit from a strong melee weapon being enough to kill them. * '''Crawler: '''Crawlers were first in Unturned Classic, and returned later in 3.0. Crawlers are slower than normal zombies and sprinters, but they can both deal and take more damage than them before dying, with some even taking up to 2 headshots with most firearms. Also similar to any zombie during a Full Moon, crawlers inflict Bleeding directly, in addition to normal damage. * '''Radioactive: '''Added in 3.15.4.0 update. These zombies act like regular ones, but if they are killed they explode, they should be killed by ranged weapons in order to avoid the explosion. Drops Zombies will have a chance of dropping a random item based on what kind of zombie it is. For example medical zombies may drop medical items, police zombies have a chance of dropping civilian ammo and police clothing, ranger zombies can drop ranger grade items and military zombies might drop military grade items. Mega zombies will drop a high amount of uncommon or rare loot upon death, like military firearms, ammunition and grenades The Full Moon.png|Zombies during a full moon Crawler.png|A crawler Sprinter.png|A sprinter radzombie.jpg|A radioactive zombie. Notice the green glow around it. Trivia *Zombies have a specific area they can navigate, and when they attempt to exit the area, they will stop and turn around. *With a Gold account, the Player can resemble a Zombie by selecting the Zombie face in customization options and changing their skin color. *Players can stand on top of zombies, allowing them to walk about on top of a horde. Zombies can still attack players above them. Category:NPCs